UES Bismarck
UES Bismarck 520 m x 200m x 100m Power : 6 x ISAH ZeroPoint Magnum 2000 MW ea Main Drive (2100) SARAN Ammoncanth Material: Ultronit, Nano Carbon Displacement: 48,872 tons FTL (2100) : Instant - Acceleration Phase 1 day Decelleration Phase: 1 day FTL ISAH: 13000 SOL Range: 4000 LY ACC: 120 km/sec 6x Tripple Hellbore 1 KG - Range 40,000 km 20 x One Gun Broad side Hellbore 200 Gr - Range 40,000 km 2 x Exocet - Space -Ship to Ship Missile Launcers - Range 1 Hyperjump (grav well to grav Well) acc 450km/sec Shields : Tripple Redundancy Saresii Shimmer Shields.2 The United Earth Ship Bismarck was the first Terran Purpose built Warship. For its time it was very advanced and Saran engineers looking it over conceded it was well beyond TL 4, and that less than 11 years after Earth was given TL 3. (It was the beginning of the “Terran Miracle Legend”) The Saresii confirmed there was no civilization they knew of that managed to built a TL 4 battleship all on their own. While Earth still struggled to unite, Earth's scientists, engineers and weapon developers no longer hampered by borders and the need to keep secrets among each other delivered a mighty ship indeed. The UES Bismarck was 520 meters long, was officially equipped with Saran Hyper Jump Engines, but receivedISAH Pod Upgrades after 38 years in service. She was built using a new material called Ultronit and had the finest Ult sensors (replaced by SII and ISAH sensors only 20 years later) The Sarans and Pan Sarans, like many other space faring civilizations of that time used missile based weapons, as beam based weapons were simply not powerful enough to deliver enough energy long enough at one spot, while ships were manoeuvring at relative high speeds. The UES Bismarck did carry ship to ship missiles based on the Robot Bombs, (typical Terran Overkill) smaller much faster and highly intelligent, but she also carried Deuterium Slug Hell Bore Cannons, a weapon system developed by Terrans in less than ten years and improved ever since. The DSHB Cannons gauss accelerated plutonium encased 1 kilo Deuterium slugs to near light speed. The relativistic energies developed obliterated any known shield or armor of any known space faring species ships at that time,if they hit their target.1 Firing solutions were complicated at the beginning, but the Bismarck could fire broad sides from her swivel turrets using the shot gun principle. In 2158 the DSHB rotary gun borrowing on the age old Gatling principle increased the firing rate of those turrets to 1200 slugs a minute. Admiral Stahl using the Deuterium curtains with great effect against the advanced Dai (Already TL 6 at that time). Of course she carried other weapons and was the first ship to take UE Marines into space combat. The UES Bismarck lost her Flagship status to the UES Potjemkin in 2175 but remained “Stahl's” ship and that made her the unofficial flagship of the UE Fleet ( this tradition that no matter what ship Stahl was commanding or aboard for a longer time, it became the Flagship and no matter what ship he commanded they all became famous, battle scarred vessels who's names are known to almost everyone)2 Of course no ship could ever beat the Devi in fame, but in her time the Bismarck was just as famous. The Bismarck was blown up by command of the Peace Hawk president because she was a “constant reminder of United Earth and Union aggression and the “war criminal” Stahl. 1 Including the Wurgus, but they never had been the most warlike species. 2 Only Terrans ever considered and used shields in tripple configuration. The Saresii had the most advanced shields in that time and dd sell a few generators to the Terrans (Via the Sarans). These became the base of the Terran Shimmer shield technology Category:Spaceships